What Would You Do?
by EDWARD.anthony.massen.CULLEN
Summary: Bella has a boyfriend.They have a specail connection.But Bella meets a handsome vampire.They connet instantly.Bella has to make a decision.stay with the human guy she likes.Or go with the vampire who stole her heart with no return...? read to find out!R


**OK. HI! This is my first fanfic. So please tell me what you think. I know it is very alike to the book in this first chapter but TRUST me it wont be for very long. There will be a lot of twists and a lot of turn of events. Everything will be different after this or the next chapter! BE NICE! I want at least 3 reviews. Is that too much for the first chapter? Idk but please just give my story a chance! I really would appreciate it! Plz! :D**

**I LOVE REVIEWS especially since it's my first…. Anyways constructive criticism is welcomed and please I just want a couple reviews!**

**ENJOY! Let the story begin! :**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I looked out of the airplane's window. I silently said good-bye to Phoenix. Why did I always have to be the good girl? Want to know why I say that? I am going to stay with Charlie, my… uh… Dad.

My father lives in Forks, Washington, in the same house that he lived in with my mom when they got married, had me **(well they didn't have her there but that where she was for like a month of her life I guess)**, and the same place where my mom lived before she divorced him.

I'm going to Forks for 2 reasons. One: Charlie, err… I mean Dad, lived all alone over there. He gets so happy when he sees me too. He sounded really excited to have me staying with him. Two: My mom and Phil, my step-dad, want to travel all around the world. If I stayed with them they wouldn't be able to live their dream because I have to go to school, sadly. Anyways it would make my mom so happy. She grinned widely when I told her she could travel with Phil everywhere without being worried about me.

So that's how I ended up on this plane to Forks. I don't really like Forks. It's always raining. The rain kind of depresses me. Forks is a small town, and its near Seattle and Port Angeles. The only high school there is Forks High.

Forks High has about 100 to 200 students. My high school in Phoenix had about 1000 to 2000 students.

I'm not a real big fan of moving. It is just not fun. You have to say good bye to your old friends (although I only had 1, her name was Karla. She was my BFF 

but we'll talk about her later…), get used to the new place, new school, and make new friends.

I'm too shy to make friends.

You know I should stop thinking about the new school and stuff and just relax. What else can I think about? Charlie. Charlie… how can I explain Charlie… he is…. He well I don't know who to explain him. He is a little big but he is very nice and helpful, I guess you could say. He works as a police officer in Forks but I'm sure there is not that much trouble.

Charlie's method of transportation? His police car, ever since I was little. When I was little I loved to ride in it, especially in the back and we'd pretend I was a fugitive, but now I wish he got a new one because I really didn't the embarrassment. There was NO WAY I was going to use that as transportation also…..

I slowly drifted off to sleep think about Charlie, Forks, and the horrid first day of school that was tomorrow.

The dream I had of the first day was horrible! It was just a embarrassment "fun" fest, just what I need to feel more confident about myself and the school.

I was at the part when I was falling in the science lab with some chemical that should not touch the skin (and I was in a mini skirt and tank top), when I woke up to hear the Capitan person say that we would be landing very soon. I looked out the window and saw Port Angeles and all the tiny cars and houses and stuff **(I just said that because I don't really know how Port Angeles looks…)**.

In some way you could explain the feeling I had at the bottom of my stomach was due to nervousness or because I was excited.

I was nervous, I admit, but I don't know if I was excited. Maybe, but why would I be excited and stuff if I was moving here for the sake of other person's happiness and not my own?

Finally the plane landed. I have got to say, that was the LONGEST plane trip ever in my life.

When the Captain announced that we had stopped and took off the seatbelt sign, I got up and stretched.

I was trying to take out a carry on that I put into the overhead compartment but it wouldn't budge.

Then all of a sudden I felt someone else put there hands on the bag and successfully pull it out.

I turned to thank the person for their kindness, hoping it was a girl because it would be easy but I knew it wasn't a girl, and when I turned I saw this tallish man with dark brown hair that was worn longish. He was okay… he was cute ok. He had this grin on his face that made me blush.

I managed to chock out, "Uhhh….. Uh… thanks"

"No problem", he answered smoothly. Then he looked around and I think he blushed a bit and left.

Then it struck me. I looked around the plane to find no one but me and the flight attendants there. I felt my face heat up and burn a furious dark red.

I got my bag that the mysterious brunette helped me with and raced out the door as fast as I could. I knew Charlie would be waiting and didn't want him to wait too long, too.

I got out of the tunnel thing and looked around for Charlie. No Charlie. I turned around to see if he were somewhere else. Still, no Charlie. How am I going to get home? I had no way o transport! I didn't even know how to get home!

I was panicking. I took a deep breathe a reassured myself that I would find Charlie soon. Then someone put there hands on my eyes and I couldn't see anything.

I was going to scream if they didn't let go.

The person who had covered my eyes, turned me around to face them, still covering my eyes.

I was going to scream or sure in 5 seconds. _Five….four…..three….two…._

My eyes were set free. It was a little blurry at first but I saw Charlie with a huge grin plastered on him face. I got angry with him for making me get scared.

He had his hands on my shoulders.

We were like that for a while, it felt like hours but I'm pretty sure it was only a minute or two.

He pushed me towards him and gave me an awkward hug but it felt good so I hugged him back. This also felt like hours had gone by but only minutes had passed the clock's 12.

We walked silently to get my bags. Well, actually I only had 1 medium sized bag. I wasn't one of those girls who has like 10 bags for a 1 day trip. We got the bag quickly.

Charlie wanted to hold my bag for me, but I wasn't THAT heavy. He still insisted.

We got to the doors of the airport and it was pouring outside. I put in my hood, bundled up, and got ready for the cold and wet.

I ran to the car with Charlie in tow. I quickly found the police car because it was the only police car there. When I got there I had to wait a couple seconds until Charlie opened the car saying he would take care of the luggage and put it in the trunk.

It was warm and cozy in the car. I waited until Charlie had gotten the luggage in, had satin down in the driver's seat, started the car, and pulled onto the freeway. We were on our way to my new home, in Forks, Washington.

Charlie start to small talk. "How was the flight?"

"Long, but fine", I answered simply.

"How was Renee **(sry I don't know how to do the accent on the e thing)**? She called a couple times while you were on the plane."

"Oh. I hope she wasn't too worried….. She was sad when I left through the doors. Although she was really happy when I told her she could travel with Phil."

"Yeah. I can imagine. So u excited?"

"Excited for what?" I started to get more excited every second waiting for him to answer.

"Tomorrow, silly. You start school tomorrow! It is going to be your first day!"

That immediately put me down. I guess I was hoping he'd say: "You don't have to go to school anymore!" but none of my dreams ever will come true.

"Oh. Yay!" I said as enthusiastically as possible.

"Want me to take you?"

Uh-Oh I knew this question would come sooner or later. I didn't want to go to school in this car. So how was I going to tell him nicely and not hurt him feelings…

"Oh. Well that is really nice of you and all but I was going to go to the dealer today and buy myself a car with some stashed money."

"No worries. You don't have to waist any of your money. I already got you a car."

Wait. What?! He probably got me one that I won't like. Probably and old car Charlie's salary wasn't so high so it was kind of all he could afford no more than that.

"No! You shouldn't of. I have enough money to buy myself a good car. Since you already got it can I know what type it is?"

"It's a old Chevy, it is about 5 to 6 years old and its red. You remember Billy Black? That was his car. He got into an accident. The accident made him loose feeling in his legs and the car is of no use for him now. I got him to give me a bargin on it and he had his son, Jacob, drive it over here."

"I think I remember Billy… Its too bad that he had that accident but I think the car sounds perfect."

"Great! I just know your going to love it!"

A few more minutes passed and we in the driveway of the house. On the drive way was this red, beat up truck. The paint was chipped in some places. It was different…. And it totally fit me!

"Is that it?!"I asked eagerly, nearly falling out of my sit from happiness. Charlie nodded and smiled, happy that he got a car that I loved so much.

I raced out when he parked the car. I slid on the wet gravel and nearly fell on my butt. I grabbed the truck for support. The truck was b-e-a-utiful!

I stayed outside inspecting my new car while Charlie unloaded my stuff and put them in my room. I finally got myself to get out, and walk to the door and got in the house where it was warm. I went to the kitchen. It was a bright yellow and I had to adjust my eyes. It was that color because my mom painted it like that to bring some happiness in this town, some brightness, when she and my dad were still married. They divorced before I was born.

While I was in the kitchen I got a glass of milk and went to the TV room where Charlie sat watching basketball. I drank my glass.

I needed to go unpack so I told Charlie, "I'm going to my room to unpack."

He said,"Ok, need any help?" without taking his eyes of the TV.

"No", I said, "Oh and I'm going to go to bed after. I'm really tired."

"Ah. Jet lag? Ok, see you tomorrow. Night."

"Night Cha- I mean Dad."

I started to step on the second stair when Charlie said, "Hey don't you need to eat or something? Aren't you hungry?"

"No. The milk is ok. I'm fine but thanks."

I went up to my room and unpacked the small amount of clothing I had and put it in the closet. After everything was in place, I grabbed my toiletries bag and went to take a shower. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. I put on my comfy sweats and let my hair down to dry normally. I crawled into bed, but couldn't sleep… it was only 8. I turned on my lamp and read the best book ever for the 100th time, _Wuthering Heights. _ I finally got a little tired so I turned of the lamp and went to sleep.

I woke up at 3 because of the rain. It was patter, patter, patter, patter and then drop, drop, drip, drop, drop, drip… it was so annoying!

I managed to sleep until 6 until my alarm went off telling me it was my first day of school.

_Oh joy, the first day of school. This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to see all my new friends!_ - I said in my head sarcastically.

I slugged out of bed and went to my window to find it all gray, green, and wet outside. Charlie had already left because I couldn't see his car. The only car in the drive way was my truck.

I quickly took a shower, got into my warmest clothes, and got an apple for breakfast. I locked the door as the cool air swept around my face. I ran carefully to my truck managing to almost fall twice.

I turned on the truck and there was a huge growl from the truck. It made me jump. I followed the directions to school and found it easily. The parking was almost full. There was only 1 space left next to a shiny silver Volvo, and I took it. As I got out I flinched at the sudden burst of cold.

I looked at the school I'd be attending. It was dull and boring but I had a feeling this year would be a year that would change my life forever.

I walked toward the building marked **OFFICE.** I got in and there stood a VERY cute boy. He was talking to the office person but paused a little and starred at me when I cam in. He stole my breath for a second. But I regained ability to move and sat down.

_This year might not be half bad…. -_ I thought smiling at myself on the inside, then the boy looked around and starred at me for a couple seconds. I knew I was blushing. I waited until they were done. They kept on talking and talking.

Then all of a sudden there was someone yelling at someone else outside, I knew those were girls, and saw the boy roll his eyes. Some one then just burst through the door angrily and went to the boy…….

**so there it is. My story. Plz wait. The second chapter will have more action and other chapters, too. From here on there will be more action and turn of events. Just wait. YOU WONT BE SORRY!! Don't you want to know who those people are? Plz review and tell me if it was good. Plz I will appreciate those who give me constructive criticism and all those who give me reviews. At least 3 reviews ok? It will get more "actiony" in the next chapters!! I'm waiting!... Lol **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo**

_** !Geni! **_


End file.
